A variety of styles and configurations for cooking ranges have been used in both residential and commercial kitchens. Gas-fired ranges with open cooking flames are widely accepted. A basic design for a gas-fired cook top includes a frame supporting an outer skin and internal components including one or more burner assemblies and a gas manifold supplying gas to the one or more burner assemblies. A grate is provided above the burner assembly, with a drip bowl around the burner assembly for catching spills or boil-overs from cooking vessels used above the grates. A drip pan assembly including a variety of pieces welded or otherwise fitted together is provided beneath the burner assemblies to catch and retain overflowing from the drip bowls. Multi-component burner assemblies secured to the frames are known.
Commercial kitchens commonly experience food spills and boil overs in and around the range from foods being prepared on the range. While the drip bowls around the burner are successful in catching and retaining some of the spillage, it is common that spillage will flow over or through the drip bowls and accumulate on the structures beneath the burner assemblies. This structure, sometimes referred to as the “bathtub.” is known to be provided as a fabrication from multiple pieces welded, riveted or otherwise fastened together.
Sanitation, safety and efficient burner performance require that the cook top be kept clean. In commercial kitchens, daily disassembly and cleaning may be required. It is known for the grates and drip bowls around the burners to be readily removable from the frame. However, it is known for the burner assemblies to be physically attached or connected within the range, with removal being difficult. Further, because the bathtub beneath the burners has been provided as a fabrication of multiple components, cleaning is difficult in that ridges and seams catch and retain spillage and are difficult to clean.
What is needed in the art is a range or cook top that can be assembled and disassembled quickly and easily in a precise and accurate manner for efficient cleaning and safe operation. From the drip pan or bath tub out, components should be supported one on the other and precisely located without the need for fasteners or complex procedure for re-installation.